En tu corazón arderá
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Todo aquel que desafía las leyendas y mitos con el mero fin de probar si son ciertos o falsos es un iluso, un engreído.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.**

 **Este fic participa del Reto: "Hide and Seek" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores." **

**!Gracias por leer!**

* * *

El reloj marcó las ocho.

Era hora del partido.

Thor fue al televisor con refrescos y frituras en los brazos, las esparció por la mesa y se apoderó del control remoto.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó Loki, quien había estado viendo su programa en paz hasta entonces. -¡Oye, no le cambies! Thor, sabes que de ocho a nueve es mi turno de ver la televisión.-

—Tranquilo— Thor le llenó la boca a su hermano con un puñado de papas —. Aparte tu programa sobre lo paranormal estaba aburrido—

Después de ahogarse con la comida y un ataque de tos, Loki empezó a gritar furioso hacia la cocina.

—¡Mamá, Thor se está comportando como cretino de nuevo!

—¡Loki, maldito chismoso!

Ambos hermanos se hubieran puesto a pelear en ese momento de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Frigga.

Salió de la cocina con los brazos en las caderas.

—¿Qué les he dicho de pelear cuando su padre toma la siesta? Si se logra despertar, los va a poner en su lugar a los dos y los enviará a dormir de inmediato. Y a mi también me regañará, ¿es eso lo que quieren?—Su madre los regaños entre susurros.

—Madre siempre tiene los mejores argumentos…—suspiró Thor.

Loki aprovechó y continúo con su acusación.

—Thor me quitó el control para ver su estúpido partido.

—¿Estúpido? Lo único estúpido aquí es tu programa raro de fantasmas. Si al menos los fantasmas fueran sexys como las porristas, estaría bien. Pero para ver sabanas blancas mal animadas, mejor vete a ver Gasparin.

—Y para ver porristas guapas, mejor vete a ver por…

—¡No sigas Loki, o me voy a molestar!— ordenó Frigga tronando los dedos.

Loki bajó la cabeza con resignación, pero sintió una gran satisfacción al ver que su madre le daba un rápido jalón de orejas a Thor y le regresaba el control remoto. Frigga puso un dedo en sus labios y volvió a la cocina, dejando a sus dos hijos solos con sus programas sexys, raros o lo que fuera que los adolecentes vieran.

Loki rió entre dientes y cambió el canal.

—Eso te pasa por tarado— le dijo a su hermano.

—Cállate— dijo Thor, aventándole un puñado de frituras a Loki en la cara —.Maldita sea, ahora tendré que ver ese programa sinsentido por una hora.

—Si no te gusta, te puedes ir a dormir. No te extrañaré mucho.

—¿Dormir, a las ocho? Ni que fuera un niño de kínder.

—Con tu actitud, me pudiste haber engañado.- dijo Loki en voz baja.

—Te escuché.

—Que bueno.

Luego de volver a atacar a su hermano con frituras, Thor recargó su cabeza en un cojín y vio sin entusiasmo como el presentador ,Doctor Strange, comenzaba su programa con una pregunta enigmática: ¿Cuándo vamos al baño, los fantasmas tienen la decencia de taparse los ojos?

—Genial, ahora no podré ir al baño en paz nuca más— se lamentó Thor con genuina tristeza.

Loki le ordenó que se callara.

—Si no se tapan los ojos, ¿eso significa que los fantasma son vouyeristas?

—Thor, juro que te daré una patada si no cierras la boca— Loki puso los ojos en blanco y rechinó los dientes.

—Si yo fuera fantasma, seguro podría encontrarme otro pasatiempo. Tal vez como echar una pequeña espiada a la ducha de las porristas. Espera, creo que eso sería lo mismo… Tu programa no es tan aburrido como creía, Loki.

Intrigado por las miles de preguntas que surgían en su mente con las propuestas del programa, Thor se enderezó y empezó a verlo con atención. Tras esquivar la patada de Loki sin el menor esfuerzo, su curiosidad llegó a su máximo nivel con la nueva cuestión que, según el presentador Strange, seguía sin tener una respuesta.

 _"_ _¿Si dices nueve veces Verónica frente al espejo, se te aparece realmente el fantasma de la pobre mujer? Esta leyenda urbana es una de las más populares entre los jóvenes de hoy, y también una de las más terroríficas. No son muchos los que se atreven a investigar que tan cierto es este relato surgido en_ _internet. Porque todos sabemos que lo que surge en internet es 100% confiable, ¿verdad?"_

—El doctor Strange dice las verdades más honestas— dijo Thor con un gran respeto por el presentador.

Loki bufó ante tan estúpido rumor. El programa del Doctor Strange era impresionante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando era estúpido, en verdad que era ridículo. ¿Qué clase de idiota se creería tal cosa e intentaría probarla?

—Loki, hermano mío, tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto— dijo Thor entusiasmado y con su determinación más fuerte que nunca —.Seremos los primeros en descubrir la verdad tras Verónica, la chica del espejo.

—Por favor, Thor. Es obvio que esto es una historia creada por un sujeto que se creía demasiado ingenioso.

—Lo que tienes es miedo, pero te entiendo. La idea de que se te aparezca un fantasma y se lleve tu alma no es muy grata.

—Yo no dije nada sobre tener miedo…

—¡De acuerdo, ya está decidido! Le diré a mis amigos sobre este asunto de inmediato, y como mañana también es Halloween, estoy seguro de que las probabilidades de que aparezca Verónica son muy altas!—dijo Thor poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras —. Si te deja de dar miedo puedes unírtenos, Loki.

—No tengo miedo. Además, ya tengo planes para mañana—dijo Loki ofendido.

—Ah, vas a pedir dulces— Thor le guiñó el ojo antes de perderse de vista —.Bueno, guárdame unos cuantos, ¿de acuerdo?

Loki se quedó solo, desdeñando la idea infantil de ir a pedir golosinas como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Ya se las pagaría Thor por insinuar que era miedoso e inmaduro.

El programa finalizó a una media hora después, pero Loki apenas le presto atención. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Tras mucho meditar, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios.

—Quizá Verónica pueda resultar divertida, después de todo— dijo malignamente mientras apagaba el televisor —. Mañana será un Halloween que pasará a la historia, me encargaré de eso.

Frigga volvió a asomarse de la cocina y le tiró un chanclazo en la nuca a su hijo menor, quien había empezado a reír como genio malvado.

—Deja de hablar solo y vete a dormir.

Loki la obedeció de inmediato.

Quizá, pensó Frigga cuando por fin se hizo la paz en su casa, no debería dejar que sus hijos vieran tanta televisión.

* * *

—Esto es una estupidez.

—¿No es muy temprano para que empieces con la amargura?

—Nat tiene razón, Tony. Esto no va a funcionar.

—Ahí vas a seguirle la corriente, Clint. Son una pareja de amargados, parecen un matrimonio viejo— Tony tocó la puerta. Sus amigos estaban tras de él, unos escépticos, y otros simplemente confundidos —. Miren, suena suena ridículo, ¿pero se imaginan lo que sucederá si resulta ser cierto?

—Verónica se llevará nuestras almas al infierno— aventuró Steve, nada impresionado —. Y mojaremos los pantalones.

—No creo que pase lo primero, pero lo segundo es seguro—dijo Bruce con los brazos cruzados.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Usen su imaginación y su sentido común! Si esta Verónica es real y lo comprobamos, podremos vender la evidencia a alguno de esos programas paranormales que salen después de la siete de la noche, como ese llamado _Aunque usted no lo crea, de Doctor Strange_. Nos pagaran tanto dinero que no tendremos que trabajar nunca más en nuestras vidas— Tony restregó sus manos ansiosas de billetes y cheques.

—¿Y quieres tomarle una foto?— preguntó Clint. Debía aceptar que los planes de Tony podían convencer hasta al más escéptico.

—Clint, actualízate. Las fotos son de hace tres décadas, ahora tenemos tecnología; lo que haremos es usar esto— De forma exagerada, Tony sacó una cámara de video —. Bueno, no es lo más nuevo del mundo, pero servirá.

Natasha seguía teniendo sus dudas, a pesar de que el resto de sus amigos comenzaba a ser infectado por el entusiasmo ingenuo de Tony. En el fondo, lo que más lamentaba era estar jugando a la investigadora paranormal cuando podía estar en la fiesta de Halloween en casa de Emma Frost.

Tony incluso había cancelado su festejo planeado en cuanto Thor lo llamó. Y Stark, a quien el sentido común le faltaba y le sobraba ambición, había aceptado seguirle la corriente.

Thor por fin abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a sus amigos.

Natasha entró soltando un suspiro.

Ir a pedir dulces sonaba más entretenido que buscar un mito de internet.

—Muy bien, ¿están listos?— preguntó Thor con tono sombrío —.Mi madre salió a comprar dulces para los niños, mi padre está durmiendo su siesta de siete días y mi hermano se encerró en su cuarto. Tenemos mucho tiempo para llamar a Verónica.

—Thor, ¿si quiera sabes cómo hacerlo?— preguntó Bruce con voz temblorosa.

—Pues claro, lo investigué en internet. ¿Crees que soy idiota?— Thor vió como Bruce iba a contestar y le dijo que cerrara la boca —. Según el programa, debemos pararnos frente a un espejo y repetir el nombre nueve veces. Cuando busque en internet, descubrí aun más: debe ser en un cuarto oscuro, y debemos llevar una biblia, unas tijeras y un listón rojo. El que se pare ante el espejo deberá llevar estos objetos, y así, Verónica responderá a la preguntas que queramos.

Cuando Thor terminó con su explicación, el resto estaba azorado.

—Les dije que era una estupidez— dijo Natasha encogiéndose de hombros —.Pero no quisieron escuchar mi sugerencia de ira a la fiesta de Frost.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que este Halloween va a ser mas fraudulento que la votaciones electorales— dijo Steve, preguntándose a sí mismo el por qué había aceptado a participar en todo eso.

Bruce estuvo de acuerdo, y Clint simplemente se cubrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Dejen de chillar y hagamos esto de una buena vez— ordenó Tony, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Thor y adelantándose al resto con dirección al baño.

Thor lo siguió emocionado.

—Tony está demasiado entusiasmado con lo de Verónica— observó Clint.

—Más bien está obsesionado. En verdad que quiere ganarse el dinero de la evidencia— Dijo Bruce.

—Lo que le importa es comprobar que es cierto para que así muestre que no se equivocaba y quede como un verdadero pelmazo por creer en fantasmas— Agregó Natasha.

—Yo creo que es eso último—dijo Steve.

Tony y Thor los llamaron, y sabiendo que ya no había salida, acudieron todos a su llamado.

El baño ya estaba a oscuras, la única luz la aportaba una pequeña vela puesta en el lavabo. Al lado opuesto, Tony estaba listo con la cámara.

Después de entrar , cerraron la puerta.

A pesar de que estaban todos juntos adentro, hacía mucho frío, y Bruce juraba que hasta podía ver su aliento condensarse en el aire.

—Muy bien, ya está todo. Solo debemos atar el listón rojo a las tijeras y meterlas dentro de la biblia, de manera de que la punta quede fuera y el listón sea visible— Thor empezó con el procedimiento —.Ah, por cierto, si alguien quiere al baño, que vaya ahora. No quiero estar limpiando charcos de pipi—

—O montones de…

—No seas vulgar, Stark— lo interrumpió Natasha un poco asqueada.

—Creo que yo te tomaré la palabra, Thor— dijo Bruce un tanto avergonzado —. Nat, ¿crees que puedas salirte un momento?

—No hay necesidad. Solamente puede darse la vuelta y taparse los oídos. A menos que sea una vouyerista, como los fantasmas—dijo Thor con naturalidad mientras terminaba de colocar la tijeras en su lugar.

Reinó un silencio absoluto.

—Thor, amigo mío—dijo Tony solemnemente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio —. Tu mente es un lugar extraño y complejo.

—Gracias— aceptó Thor con una sonrisa —.Eso creo…, en fin ya podemos comenzar. Aunque primero debemos decidir quién sostendrá el libro y llamara a Verónica. ¡Casi se me olvida! Dos de nosotros deberán ponerse frente al espejo y sostener con un dedo los orificios de las tijeras, como medida de seguridad.-

—¿Seguridad contra qué?— preguntó Steve.

—No estoy seguro.

Por las espaldas de todo recorrió un escalofrió, pero se guardaron sus temores y decidieron continuar y acabar de una vez con ese asunto.

—Si es seguridad, se requerirá de fuerza. Propongo que los más fuertes de nosotros sostengan la tijeras— dijo Bruce.

—Entonces no la sostendrás tú, Bruce—dijo Tony, aguantado una risa —.No te enojes, sabes que es cierto.

—Yo las sostendré— se ofreció Steve.

—Y yo— dijo Thor.

—¿Y quién sostendrá el libro y llamara a Verónica?— Bruce sintió como el corazón se le caía a los pies.

—Pues yo lo hago con gusto, pero alguien tiene que grabar— dijo Tony sin ningún reparo.

—Yo— resonó la voz de Natasha.

Clint trató de detenerla y decirle que era demasiado peligroso, pero Natasha se río de sus miedos y dijo que no tenía temor de enfrentarse a un mito cibernético. Tony dijo que era mejor así, pues la audiencia del video subiría si la protagonista era una chica.

Luego de recibir un puñetazo por parte de Natasha, se guardó sus demás comentario inoportunos y empezó a grabar. Clint se colocó al lado de Natasha, dispuesto a ayudarla si ocurría algo.

Bruce lo imitó. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de no haber ido al baño, y todo por el pudor.

—Bien, allá vamos— exhaló Thor —. Empieza, Nat. Por cierto, debemos cerrar los ojos.

—Verónica— dijo Natasha sin ver nada.

Todo siguió tranquilo.

—Verónica

El silencio no se rompió.

—Verónica.

Sus respiraciones empezaron a acelerase junto con los latidos de sus corazones.

—Verónica.

Tony sintió una caricia en su mejilla. La cámara temblaba entre sus manos.

—Verónica.

Clint y Bruce sintieron un suspiro tibio en sus nucas.

—Verónica.

Thor sintió como las tijeras quemaban su dedo.

—Verónica.

Steve escuchó como alguien susurraba su nombre en su oído.

—Verónica.

Natasha sintió el peso de una mirada ajena sobre sus hombros. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban jugando con fuego.

—Verónica— dijo más por impulso que por voluntad propia.

Al mismo tiempo, abrieron los ojos y miraron hacia el espejo.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, y la luz del exterior los cegó e hizo que soltaran un grito colectivo que casi se escucha en todo el vecindario.

—¿Pero qué carajo?— preguntó Loki ,confundido al descubrir a su hermano y a sus amigos encerrados y asustados como hamsters en un tienda de mascotas. —¡Salgan del baño es este momento, montón de fenómenos!

Poco a poco, Thor y los demás se recuperaron del susto de sus vidas.

—Creo que moje los pantalones— dijo Bruce, pálido como la cera.

—Y yo siento que hice algo más que solo mojarlos— dijo Tony, quien había aventado la cámara hasta el otro lado del baño —. No dije eso en voz alta, ¿verdad?

—Casi me da un paro cardíaco— dijo Clint , tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Qué bueno que no te dio, porque yo no te iba a dar respiración boca a boca— Thor se puso de pie y actuó como si no se hubiera espantado.

Natasha no dijo nada. Su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello y su corazón latía veloz; no de miedo, sino de vergüenza. Se había espantado al grado de que el libro y las tijeras habían salido volando de sus manos.

Loki los recogió, y sin perder ni un segundo, se burló cruelmente de su hermano y sus amigos.

—¡Vaya montón de gallinas! Se asustan de un estúpido rumor de internet. Hasta me da vergüenza ajena el sólo verlos— Jugueteó con las tijeras —. No esperaba menos de un grupo de ineptos cuyo coeficiente intelectual es apenas más alto que el de un pez.

—Hablas con mucho atrevimiento considerando lo cobarde que eres— le espetó Tony, furioso ante la actitud superior de Loki —.Si te crees tan valiente, hazlo tu entonces.

—Esperen, no tenemos que…—trató de decir Steve, pero para entonces Loki ya había entrado el baño y cerrado la puerta con seguro.

Tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

—Lo haré con gusto—Se colocó frente al espejo con el libro y las tijeras en manos.

—Hermano, espera.

—Cállate y escúchenme todos. No quiero que cierren los ojos; en su lugar, vena directamente al espejo.

Envueltos en una intriga que no podían explicar, le obedecieron.

Antes de que pudieran decir palabra, Loki empezó a recitar el nombre.

Cuando llegó a la quinta vez, todos pudieron ver un reflejo ajeno formándose en el centro del espejo. Era el de una persona pálida y sin vida, como un maniquí demasiado humano como para ser un simple muñeco.

—Verónica— dijo Loki por última vez.

El reflejo se volvió una imagen femenina que todos veían.

—No puede ser— dijo Tony entre dientes, olvidándose por completo de la cámara.

—¿Cómo puede ser real?— dijo Natasha con voz humilde y tiesa.

Loki también pareció sorprenderse. Sus manos temblaron, y como las manecillas de un reloj descompuesto, las tijeras se movieron torpemente hacia la derecha.

—Esto es increíble…— dijo Thor, recobrando su valor —. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! Ahora que ya contactámos a Verónica, podemos hacerle preguntas. Solo podrá respondernos si o no, pero…

—¡No seas estúpido! Tenemos que acabar con esto de una buena vez— interrumpió Steve.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No deberíamos de jugar con este tipo de cosas— lo apoyó Bruce.

Más ansioso por tomar armas en el asunto que expresar su opinión, Clint trató de quitarle el libro a Loki de un manotazo.

Loki , sin embargo, lo vió desde el espejo y esquivó el golpe con agilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? Esto es lo que querían, ¿no? No sean miedosos, que ahora es que pueden preguntarle lo que quieran a Verónica sobre cosas de amor y…

Las tijeras se movieron como locas, como una brújula sin dirección.

Su fuerza las llevó al pecho de Loki. El chico empezó a gritar de dolor mientras excavaban hacia su corazón.

—¡Ayúdenme!

—¡Hermano!— gritó Thor aterrado y yendo al instante hacia Loki.

Los demás también ayudaron, pero en su pánico solo causaron desastre y caos.

—Thor, me muero…— suspiró Loki.

—¡Loki!— Thor tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

—Me muero…—Las tijeras, que nunca se habían encajado realmente en su pecho, se tranquilizaron, y Loki empezó a reír de buen humor —. Me muero, pero de risa de ver sus caras, montón de idiotas. No puedo creer que cayeron en eso.-

-¿Pero qué…?

—¿No se han dado cuenta? Utilicé imanes en mi dedos para mover las tijeras, y el reflejo es solo una ilusión óptica que ocurre cuando alguien ve a un punto fijo por mucho tiempo— explicó Loki entre carcajadas —.No puedo creer que grabé todo esto. Sera un gran hit de internet para las próximas generaciones. " _Seis estúpidos y una Verónica_ ", así se llamará el video.

—¡Loki, eres un bastardo! Casi me matas de un susto— Furioso, Thor le dió un coscorrón. A Loki poco le importó, pues tenía en video la eterna humillación de su hermano y sus amigos.

Era el mejor Hallowen de su vida.

—Qué sentido del humor tan retorcido— dijo Steve con desdén mientras ayudaba a Bruce a ponerse de pie. Natasha, Tony y Clint observaban a Loki con el mismo desagrado.

Para Loki, eso era casi un halago.

Las tijeras volvieron a temblar entre sus manos. Las risas de Loki murieron poco a poco.

Sin más advertencia, volaron con dirección a su cuello. Loki empezó a gritar como maniático, pidiendo ayuda y agitándose por el suelo.

—Ya fue suficiente, hermano— dijo Thor molesto.

Pero Loki siguió gritando. Las tijeras estaban a un centímetro de su yugular.

—¿Esperas que caigamos de nuevo en la misma broma?— preguntó Natasha con indiferencia.

Las tijeras pincharon la carne de Loki, y una línea de sangre bajo de su cuello hasta su ropa.

—¡LOKI!— gritó Thor al ver que su hermano no actuaba.

Imitándolo, Bruce, Clint y Tony ayudaron a Thor a mantener las tijeras lejos de Loki, pero esa fuerza invisible parecía superara a la de cien hombres.

—¡Ayúdenme!— gritaba Loki ,sintiendo el poder de Verónica sobre él.

Natasha mantuvo la cabeza fría y analizó la situación. Sabia que era inútil pelear con las tijeras.

La solución estaba en otra parte.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el espejo. Verónica le regresó la mirada.

Lloraba sangre.

Temiendo que esos ojos sin iris se comieran su alma, Natasha hizo uso de todo su valor y , recogiendo la vela del lavabo, rompió el espejo en mil pedazos.

Toda la fuerza de Verónica se desintegró al ritmo en que los cristales caían al suelo.

Loki quedó libre.

Logró incorporarse con la ayuda de Thor.

Sin que nadie la empujara, la puerta del baño se abrió.

Ninguno podía hablar.

Ninguno creía que nada de eso había ocurrido en realidad.

—Vámonos— dijo Steve con la mirada pérdida y los pensamientos revueltos —. No debemos de estar aquí.

Tony recogió su cámara como si fuera el cadáver de un animal. No tenía ningún antojo de ver lo que se había grabado. Llegando a casa, tiraría el aparato a la basura.

—Nat, ¿realmente ocurrió?—preguntó Clint en voz baja.

-Acabó. – Dijo Natasha con tono cortante y sin emoción —. Es todo lo que importa.

Bruce no dijo nada. Apenas y podía moverse.

Ante todos ellos, y con ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, apareció Odin. Ni su profundo sueño había podido ignorar el caos de Verónica y sus hijos.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí?— preguntó con preocupación y enojo.

Loki rió con locura e incredulidad. Thor solo pudo ver como su hermano se retorcía.

—Nada, padre. Fue solo un mito, no es real— Loki recobró un poco de su cordura, pero su tono se mantuvo distante —. Si no me crees, podemos llamarla de nuevo y preguntarle.

* * *

 _"_ _Confiable o no, eso es lo de menos. Aquel que desafía las leyendas y mitos con el mero fin de probar si son ciertos o falsos es un iluso, un engreído. Todo comenzar_ _á_ _como un chiste, una estúpida jugarreta, pero al final del día recibirá una lección de humildad que podría costarle la cordura .Porque cuando resulta ser real, los humanos nos damos cuenta de los débiles que somos en verdad. Para los espíritus somos simples hormigas, y aunque no nos aplasten, se encargan de torturamos hasta que aprendamos nuestra lección. No, los humanos no debemos meternos con aquello que no es de nuestro mundo. Verónica, la protagonista de nuestro mito, hizo lo contrario, y ahora es un espíritu sin descanso que vaga eternamente, enseñando a los incrédulos lo que ocurre cuando tratamos de comprender lo que nunca debe ser comprendido. Aprendan pues de Verónica ,la eterna protectora de la humildad. Soy el Doctor Strange, y sin nada más que decir, me despido. Buenas noches."_


End file.
